minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
9th RPG
This is a 9th RPG (EpicNachos and Nedly's) Page. Please contact them if you wish to edit. Plot Ned is seen tied up, about to be burned at the stake by an angry mob, accusing him of burning their village. John watches, then makes his presence clear. He tries to get Ned free peacefully, but of course the mob gets angrier. Then, John teleports to Ned, then teleports them both out. Ned asks John to help him fight Ardmune and the 7th. John agrees to, but not before they eat. As they eat, someone stops them as he looks almost exactly like him. This happens to be Carter Helms. Carter agrees to join their fight. After dinner, Nathan Blake appears, exclaiming that Ned "Left him for dead." Ned has absolutely no clue what hes talking about, and after Nathan reads his mind to confirm, they steal the Kinubra Katana, as it is the only way to kill Ardmune. However, after John stabbed Ardmune through the heart, it killed Ned also. Ned died in his arms, telling him that John was a better hero than he was. At this point Loki shows up and tells John he needs John's help to save him and the others like him, and asks John to get Athena O'Rorke, the only person who has figured out the gravity equation, which can destroy most of The Rift, in turn setting Loki and the K'tah free from it. They all successfully destroy the Rift, but the rest of the K'tah are killed in the blast. Athena somehow, becomes a Pre-Sentic. It is revealed that John is wanted for stealing the Kinurba Blade, and so they head to John's house to discuss what they need to do next. Vadial shows up, burning down John's house, shooting Athena's leg with a time bullet, turning it to ash, and escaping unscathed. John gets Rian (his brother), a doctor in the field of prosthetic limbs, to give Athena a new leg. Vadial shows up again, shooting Loki in the chest. Loki seperates into 2 people: Loki and Peyton Myers. Loki dies, but Peyton survives. Together the drive Vadial off, and a depressed Peyton reanimates Ned with the purpose of protecting John and Athena from the Axintosh, the organization that Vadial is in. The Monitor shows up, detecting disturbances from the portals that Vadial uses. They track Vadial back to his base, but they need Peyton to get in, so Ned goes back to death and Peyton takes them into The Installations on a Fiverunner ship. They launch in pods aiming about a mile off from the base, but they crash into the building due to a gravity pull from a different sector of the Installation 04. Athena and John get out safely as Peyton leads Sentinals into the base. A time flux, or a reverse in time, happens, making Peyton, John, and Athena end up on the Fiverunner ship again. This time, The Monitor drops them off a mile away from the Axintosh base. John sneaks in and plants explosives, as the Axintosh test a new member. As John gets clear, the explosives go off, and the base crumbles to the ground as the Axintosh escape. They track them down to Khois, a Greek island off the coast of Turkey. They find them in an abandoned church and have a mini-battle. John kills one of them as the others escape to an area with a tree. John and Peyton follow as a girl named Victoria calls upon Mastic to kill them. Mastic doesn't kill them, but displays his power and allows the Axintosh, whom are revealed to be siding with him and the girl, escape. After this, John, Peyton, and Athena travel with The Monitor to Installation 00, too seek Andentum who is believed to be able to stop Mastic, but traveling into 00 for more then 10 minutes will cause a time flux, sending them millions of years into the future. After it is revealed that Andentum has no powers becuase he used them all, he curses Athena to return because she has Mastic Bloodline within her. She will return when Mastic is dead, They spend more then 10 minutes there and are thus sent millions of years into a future where a disorted Aero is being destroyed by Mastic. They make there way to The Monitor's crashed ship, when they get there they find Kizyi Issac, who is carrying The Monitor, who is broken and out of power, on his back. He then states that they need to go back in time and kill Mastic before the world ends up like this. Kizyi sends them back to destroy Mastic, and many old enemies appear to fight against Mastic. After 2 are killed Athena puts Mastic in 00. Therefore, she didn't end up in 00 with Andentum. Afterwards, The Monitor takes her into his care to help her heal from her wounds. As he does, he asks John and Peyton to take down Hue, as he is working to destroy their world. John asks them to wait as he grabs a lifelong friend, Brent Rowe. After getting there, the trio meet Hue. After a few minutes of looking around Aremo, Hue's personal dimension, they realize Hue was playing games with them this whole time and confront him. However, it is reviled that Hue merely wants to get back to Aero. The Monitor shows up and states that Mastic was never trapped in 00, rather Mastic had Athena under his control this entire time. After the Monitor says, "The Lucent Timeline is the only way to salvation", John believes him to be a coward, and refuses. The Monitor then, angered, takes Athena away and leaves them to fight his Sentinels. Hue EMP's them, and John takes them all back to Aero via Aryaia. Right afterwards, Mastic fights them. Hue lures him into 00 and perishes. Then, the trio move on to The Installations to get Athena back. After a brief conversation, The Monitor gives her back. Peyton takes them back, but stays behind for unknown reasons. Brent disappears later to head back home. Category:RPG